Big Time Personality
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Just some insight into the memories of Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. No slash, just bromance.
1. Friendship

_* Hope you like this! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Kendall Knight was lying in bed one night, in the apartment he shared with his three best friends, sister, and mom in L.A. He smiled up at the ceiling as he remembered how the friendship with the guys had formed.

Kendall had been in second grade. It was today that he was trying out for the local hockey team. He was really good, and he waved to his mom who had dropped off him off at the front door to the ice rink. He took a deep breath and muttered, _"Kendall, you can do this."_

He entered and looked around, spotting the coach and at least two dozen kids about his age he knew this must be it. He approached the others and sat down quickly beside a kid with dark, and _perfect_ hair and a glittering smile.

The boy turned to him and said proudly, "Hi! I'm James Diamond. You?"

Kendall returned the smile and replied, "Kendall Knight."

A tan boy beside him, wearing a helmet (Kendall wondered if he was trying out for goalie.) butt in and said with just as much confidence, "I'm his friend, Carlos Garcia."

James nodded and Kendall smiled.

"Alright, boys. You're going to play a scrimage and I'll observe you, okay?"

Kendall took a deep breath and went out to do what he did best. Play hockey. He thought he was playing quite well, so were James and Carlos who were apparently taking Kendall in as their friend which Kendall greatly appreciated. But there was one boy who's movements were so precise it was as though he were calculating every move in his head as he did it.

The boy was kind of small, with dark hair and eyes. He seemed rather quiet.

He was really good.

"Okay, great job guys." The coach said, impressed, "Now, I need you to all demonstrate a good slapshot, individually."

There was murmur of worry and Carlos muttered just loud enough for the coach to hear, "What's individually mean?"

"By yourself, you know like everyone on their own." The quiet boy replied instantly and then looked embarassed for talking and was silent once more.

"Okay guys. Line up and show me what you got."

Each boy demonstrated, one by one, some were good, some... sucked. James and Carlos proved to be just as good as Kendall who decided he liked his knew-found friends. It was when the quiet boy's turn came that a conflict arose.

He looked around nervously as everyone had their eyes on him. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his stick fell from his grip just as he hit the ice.

Kendall rushed over to him and both James and Carlos followed, slowly following their lead, everyone else did the same.

"Hey, uh- What's his name?" Kendall asked.

"Logan. Logan Mitchell." The coach said.

"Logan, wake up, dude."

Logan's eyes flickered and he awoke.

"Er- Sorry, about that." Logan said embarassed.

The coach was writing up the team list and Kendall, looking over his shoulder noticed Logan was not on the list.

"Hey, why isn't Logan on there?"

"Look, kid, there are those who are always good, and those who are usually good but crack under pressure. Logan can't handle being on a team like this."

"He's _really_ good though! You saw how _precise_ his maneuvers were!"

The coach sighed and scribbled Logan's name on the list, "Alright. Normally I wouldn't change my mind but.. you're very convincing, kid."

Kendall smiled to himself and was on his way out the door with James and Carlos when Logan stopped him,

"Why'd you make him put me on the team?"

"'Cuz you're good. Like, _really_ good."

Logan smiled, "Thanks, so are you guys. I'm Logan Mitchell."

They had all become friends that day. It was a day Kendall would forever treasure.


	2. Confidence

_* Here's another chapter! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

James Diamond loved his confidence. Almost as much as he loved himself. And his lucky comb.

There had only been one time he hadn't been confident. He shuddered as he recalled it.

Freshman in highschool, he was taking his first... well he couldn't remember what it was called but basically it was a really, really, super duper, extra important state assesment that would determine whether or not he had any future ahead of him at all.

He was terrified of this test. Kendall had always been a pretty smart kid, Carlos couldn't care less whether he passed or failed, and Logan was of course going to pass, he was the smartest kid James knew.

He had studied. He hadn't understood. He had overstudied. He had fallen asleep. His alarm had gone off. He had the test in an hour.

He only just made it to school on time and when he sat down for the test, his hands shook with utter and complete terror. He had no idea whether he would pass or fail. He looked around nervously at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan who all smiled at him with a thumbs up.'

"Begin." the teached said in his cool monotone and James swallowed.

A folded up piece of paper hit the back of his head and he picked it up, rubbing his head irritably and read:

_It's fine, you studied for this. You know ALL of it. Pshh, it's just a test! What's a test against your "Man-Beauty"_ _as you call it. Since when has ANYTHING beat the Great James Diamond?_

He smiled and tucked the note in his pocket and started the test, confidence once more filling his body.

He was glad he had encouraging friends like his.

If he didn't, he'd probably have failed the test because of sheer terror.

Not because he didn't know it.


	3. Nervous

_* ANOTHER chapter! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Logan Mitchell had always been a genius. Things just clicked with him. But, he was also an extremely nervous individual. And under pressure he cracked.

His friends had always cheered him up about this, but it didn't help much when he would face the humiliation of being horrified in front of a group of people.

Today, he had to present to the entire school his science project which had won the "Scientists of Tommorrow" award.

He was nervous, and everyone could see it.

He was shaking from head to toe, he was quite paler than usual, and he barely made any contact with anyone throughout the day. It was only when he got to his locker just before the assembly that he was confronted about this.

"We know you're scared, Logan-" Carlos began but Logan cut him off.

"I'm not scared!" He cried but his voice cracked on the word 'scared' completely ruining his lie.

His three friends gave him a look that said, 'Do you really think we don't know you well enough to know when you're scared?'.

He sighed and said, "Well, it's the entire school-"

"Plus some smart college professor guys." Carlos added thoughtfully and Kendall glared at him.

"But that doesn't matter, Logan! You deserve this, and you should have complete confidence in yourself that _you. Can. Do. This._ Okay?" Kendall said, in his pep-talk type voice.

"Y-You're right." Logan said finally.

James smiled and clapped him on the back, "That's the spirit."

The pep-talk had helped.

Now mind you, once they asked Logan to explain his project he fainted but that's not the point.

The point _is_, when he woke up his friends were there and they were telling him just how well he _would've_ done. And how they believed that his project was so impressive that no one would care that he didn't present it properly.

Logan smiled.


	4. Daring

_* Final chapter! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Carlos Garcia was daring, fun, and most of the time his ideas were rather stupid. But he didn't care, he had fun doing it. He believed in living in the moment, and not thinking about the result.

Now this sometimes, (Well _often_ really.) got him into trouble which his friends had to get him out of.

Now today, he had decided it'd be fun to play a prank on the football team and remove the spikes from all of their cleats so that they'd slide all over the muddy field. The football players, did not think it was as funny as he did.

He was walking home from school, just exiting the building and walking past the field when something hard struck him in the back of the head. It hurt alot, as today was one of the few days he didn't have his helmet on.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked down to see it was one of the spike-less cleats and behind him, was at least a dozen football players. He gulped and turned to face them.

"Notice something different 'bout those, Garcia? Oh, that's right, they don't have spikes!" The captain yelled.

"Well, since you're so stupid, I figured you'd hurt yourselves with them whenever you had to tie you cleats!" Carlos retorted.

"Get him!"

Within seconds every inch of him was being beaten by one of the particularly muscular, highschool students.

His nose was bleeding, and he was sure to have some bruised or possibly cracked ribs. Though it was becoming more and more difficult to hear, Carlos heard a familiar voice call,

"CARLOS!"

The last thing he saw before being knocked unconscious was his three best friends rushing in to save the day.

When he woke up, he was laying on the field, and beside him he heard a groan.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head dazedly.

Kendall was sporting a black eye and was rubbing his shoulder wincing, James was examining a nasty cut on his leg, and Logan was wiping some blood from his chin, rubbing his own head.

"Did you guys beat 'em?" Carlos asked stupidly.

Logan rolled his eyes and said sarcastically with a groan, "Oh yeah, we sent them running, crying for their mommys."

Carlos laughed. His friends always made him laugh.

He was glad of this.


End file.
